Return My Love
by Mironicka
Summary: SDSerena believes that it's possible Darien doesn't love her after a party one night. From this insecurity is born a new enemy. Is the only way to save Earth is to kill Serena? Or is Dariens' love enough to save her? Rating my go up
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Nothing much to say up here besides I hope you likethis, please review and I don't own sailor moon.

__

_**Return My Love**_

_Intro: How It Was Born_

**At the Grand Ball Room**

"You're getting better." Darien whispered into Serena's ear. "Do you really think so?" She asked her voice filled with hope. "Yep, you haven't gone by the buffet table in 15 minutes." He stated with a small chuckle.

Currently they were waltzing. And Serena was dressed nicely in a gown that made her look like a princess, even though she knew she was one. It was a nice shade of red to go with the rose on Darien's black tux. The gown was strapless and it hugged her young frame perfectly.

She had on a black strapped choker that had a cute fake red rose on it made of plastic. For her make up she had on red lip stick and very light applied red eye shadow. Her hair was put up in its unusual pig tails. And to top off her outfit she had on red heels that strapped around her ankle and again over her foot. To her relief she hadn't fallen in them yet.

"You look so beautiful Serena." Darien stated breathlessly causing Serena to blush slightly. "Thank you." She whispered.

And finally the waltz ended and Darien left Serena at the buffet table to go over and tell his friend that he threw an elegant party and that he would be leaving with his date. As Serena waited patiently for Darien to return trying to fight thetemptation to grab one of the delicious looking finger sandwiches, a group of snobby looking girls came over.

"Um…hi." Serena stated confused as to why they stared at her so. "I can't believe you're the girl that Darien is seeing." One of them said out loud, ignoring Serena's greeting.

"Please she's nothing but trash. He'll leave her in no time." "I can't believe he's babysitting. It's oblivious she's younger than him." Two others said. "Hey just you wait a minute!" Serena steamed. "Shut up." The leader of the group barked. She had black eyes and brownhair.

She was well built and better looking than Serena. Serena gulped as she watched her make her way through the crowd of girls before her that were talking so rudely.

"I'm Sora Tomochi." "Serena…" "Charmed I'm sure." Sora said sourly as she cut off Serena. "So you're seeing Darien right?" She asked. Hesitantly, Serena nodded. "Humph." Was her response. "Darien can do so much better." Sora finally stated as she looked Serena up and down.

"What?" Serena exploded again. "Well you see I use to go out with Darien, but to see him with a dip stick like you. Tsk, Tsk." She stated chuckling at the younger girl's frustration that was ever so present on her face.

"Sora!" Darien stated in a near yell.

"And speak of the devil." She stated a grin plastered on her face. "Sora you're drunk go away." He said firmly as he walked up to Serena and put a hand on her protectively. "Oh you're no fun Darien." Sora replied as she and her friends turned around and walked off laughing.

"Serena are you okay?" Darien asked after a while of watching Sora walk off with cold eyes. Serena hesitated, but she finally answered him and they were off. Not looking back at the building.

**

* * *

**

**LATER ON**

"Um Darien?" "Yes Serena?" Darien questioned as he walked her up to the door of her house. "Do you…I mean…Oh never mind it's silly." Serena replied as she smiled at him. But it didn't convince Darien.

"No Serena something's the matter. You haven't really been acting the same since we left my friend's party." Darien said as he looked at Serena with serious eyes. Serena only sighed as she prepared herself for what she had to ask Darien.

"Darien do you feel like you're babysitting me whenever I'm around you?" Serena asked as she looked up at him, her crystal blue eyes looking at him questioningly. Darien was flabbergasted by Serena's question, yet his face remained emotionless.

"Um it's getting late Serena. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" Darien asked as he looked away down the dark streets. With a sad expression on her face Serena looked at her door and while fishing in her coat pocket for her house key.

"Yeah…tomorrow." Serena whispered as her eyes began to sting with tears she wouldn't let fall. 'I should have known.' She thought as she unlocked her door.

Darien looked back at Serena and it hurt him to see her look so down. "Serena." He started. But Serena silenced him with her hand covering his mouth gently. "Don't worry…I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she forced a smile on her face.

Though still unconvinced, Darien just nodded his head and before he left, he placed a kiss on Serena's cheek. She watched him jog down the stairs and walk slowly in the cold night down the street before she opened her door and walked inside.

* * *

"But Darien didn't agree did he?" Luna asked the crying Serena. 

"No" Serena said in-betweensniffles. "But he didn't say anything when I asked him either and that' s just as bad." Serena wailed as she lifted her head from the safety of her arms to look at Luna. Luna gave Serena a perplexed look as she moved from her spot on the floor and jumped up onto Serena's desk.

"Surely his silence doesn't indicate the worst Serena." Luna said as she walked closer to her. "Sure it does! Lots of people who don't want to tell the honest truth because they know it will hurt somebody stay silent when asked a question like that!" Serena exclaimed, jumping up from her chair and startling Luna by her rash movement.

"Hey be quiet Serena! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Serena heard her brother yell down at her room.

After waiting a moment Serena sighed and plopped down on her bed as she let a sob escape her lips. "Well I for one say that you're just over reacting." Luna said hotly, giving up on trying to make her feel better. "Some friend you are." Serena growled quietly as she got under her covers and dramatically laid down showing her back to Luna.

Luna sighed as she shook her head. 'She'll be fine in the morning I'm sure of it.' Luna thought to herself as she decided it would be best if she just slept where she was and not on the foot of Serena's bed like she normally did.

* * *

"Hehehe….So the Princess feels some sort of insecurity about her lover." A dark feminine voice said amused to herself as she watch Serena through a crystal orb. "Perfect." She added as she began to laugh evilly. 

"My lady." A voice came from behind her. "What is it brat?" The woman asked annoyed. "So you've found a weakness in the Princess then?" The child servant asked as she bowed to her superior. "Yes, yes…Soon the power of Sailor Moon shall be mine to control! But first I must take over the daughter of the late Queen Serenity in order to wield such power." The woman said as she returned her gaze from the servant to the orb.

"I will make history as I destroy Sailor Moon and the Sailor deweebs once and for all!" The lady laughed. "And my Lady's name shall be known and feared all throughout the galaxy!" "Yes!" The woman shrieked in joy, her pale white fists balling up in excitement.

"Everyone will then know the name, Lady Cheza, throughout the galaxy and cringe in fear as they remember the legend behind it!" Lady Cheza exclaimed as she turned tothe child. "Prepare for our landing on Earth! There's a certain little moon princess who could use our shoulder to cry on right now." Lady Cheza said in mock sadness as the child bowed to do as she bid.

* * *

A/n- so what do you think? Please let me know, this is my first Sailor Moon fic and you don't have to be nice about it. 


	2. Chapter 1

Return My Love

_Chapter One: The Beginning_

§Dream§

"Oh Darien." Serena breathed as she looked into his eyes. He moved so that he now held her in his arms.

In Serena's dream she and Darien where back at the palace on the Moon Kingdom. She was in her royal dress and Darien in his royal armor. They were in the beautiful garden standing by a small pond and surrounded by perfectly trimmed bushes littered with roses.

"Serena." Was Darien's only reply as he tenderly stroked her face.

Serena lowered her lids and stared lovingly back at her prince. She then hugged him close to her.

"Darien I'm so glad that I have you. I'm so pleased to know you love me and not think any less of me." She proclaimed as she lifted her head up at him.

Suddenly Serena felt Darien tense.

"Um, Serena." Darien rushed as he moved his arms to grab hers and push her back some. Confused Serena looked up at Darien.

"Look Serena now is not the time to talk about that." Darien replied. "But it is true! Why can't I say it?" Serena replied an awkward smile formed on her face as she tried to keep a level tone.

Darien then looked away, unable to look Serena in the eyes.

"Darien?" She called his name out questioningly. "Darien." She repeated as she stepped away from him so she could turn to face where his face was turned.

"Please…Don't…Don't tell me you're questioning us? …Or you're questioning me." Serena said as she cupped either of his cheek in her hand and tilted his head so that he looked her in the eye.

"Don't put words in my mouth!" He replied hotly as he torn away from her gentle hold. "But-"

"But nothing Serena. Quit acting like such a child and grow up for once!" Darien exclaimed as he stormed out of the garden leaving a heart broken Moon Princess in tears.

'Oh no…my worst fear….It's…its come true.' Serena thought in sorrow.

"Princess" A voice called seemingly sweet to the moon child's ears. "Princess" It called again, this time less friendly.

Princess Serena looked all around her for the source of the voice.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes behind her and she turned around to see a tall, slender woman dressed in royal garbs standing there looking at her. She had fair red hair that shined, bringing out her pale ivory skinned complexion.

Her gray eyes resembled that of stone rocks that were hard and unmoving. No emotion or feeling could be read from them. Serena took a step back.

"W-who are you?" Serena stumbled out rather quietly than she intended. The woman smirked and for a moment her eyes flickered with some warmth of emotion.

"Let us not worry about me now Princess, for you are the subject of my arrival." Said the mysterious woman as her red gown trailed behind her as she walked to Princess Serena. "And what business am I to you?" Serena questioned.

The woman was now a foot or so in front of Serena, her features more distinguished now than she was far off.

"My dear Princess your one and only love has just left you here is this garden feeling sad and alone…" The woman began as she extended her arm to motion to their surroundings. "I don't mean to pry or intrude on something out of my concern, but it looks like you could use a friend." She said in a gentle voice.

"And what would this possible friend be called if you don't mind me asking?" Serena said with a sniffle.

"Cheza….Lady Cheza, I'm a friend of your mothers." The one now known as Lady Cheza said. "Funny I don't remember my mother mentioning you." "That's beside the point my young moon child." Cheza said growing agitated, yet retaining her friendly mask.

Serena raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"My sweet, sweet child…you are foolish if you think that prince truly loves you." Cheza stated bluntly as she declined her head some so it was tilted the ground. Serena tensed at her words and glared back at Lady Cheza.

"How dare you!" She said offended. "You don't know anything about me or Prince Darien. Goodnight to you Lady Cheza." Princess Serena stated as she turned on her heels and headed in the opposite direction away from Cheza.

"My Princess please hear me out." Cheza pleaded. "NO!" Serena yelled.

"But don't you want to know why he wouldn't answer you!" She stated stopping Serena's retreating form. "You were at a royal function in which you both attended. While there an old flame from his past encountered you both. And when she and you got into an argument and he came to your rescue; not once did he answer any of your questions that you gave him resulting from talking to that girl."

"How…how do you know?" Serena questioned as she slowly turned around. 'Hooked, lined and sinker. This moon child in my hands now.' Lady Cheza thought.

"I did mention I overheard." She began smoothly. "My dear sweet moon child you can't take that kind of abuse. Either he must answer or…" Cheza's voice began to trail. "Or what?" Serena asked taking a step towards her.

"Or you two are not meant to be. You see love is like a rose. As beautiful as it is it has its thorns. Your lovers ex is a thorn on your rose Princess. If the Prince can't teach you how to hold on to your rose without getting cut by the thorn the rose was never meant to be held by the two of you." Lady Cheza reasoned.

Looking hurt Serena turned around.

"I know Darien loves me." She stated her voice trembling. "If you know that the Prince love you then how come your voice is filled with such uncertainty?" Cheza pointed out making her move in on the emotionally confused Princess.

"Because I do!" Serena yelled her crescent moon birthmark shining with her raging emotion. "Ack!" Lady Cheza stepped back covering her eyes.

"You no nothing of me and Darien. Get away from me! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The amount of energy emanating from the Princess was far too much for Lady Cheza. She had to get away. So with the remaining strength Lady Cheza had she disappeared out of Serena's' dream.

**End of Dream**

* * *

"Lady Cheza!" The child servant ran up to her Mistress and kneeled beside her crouched form. 

"Damn that brat! She had more power than I thought. Shizu!" The child nodded her head, her shiny white hair falling in her face.

Shizu quickly ran and got a crystal vile and ran back to Lady Cheza giving the crystal to her. Taking off the cap Lady Cheza downed the contents inside the vile and after a few deep breathes she stood, her strength regained.

"What do we do now?" Shizu asked looking worriedly at Lady Cheza.

"Even if I didn't get her in her sleep. The Moon Princess will be mine to control. How close are we to the Earth now?" Cheza asked looking down at Shizu. "We shall arrive within the sun rise of the Moon child's location." Shizu answered.

"Good…With just a little intervention I'm sure that the Prince will send his lovely Princess right to us." Lady Cheza said laughing evilly. "COME TO ME MOON CHILD!" She yelled extending her arms out to the planet Earth that seemed to fit perfectly in her hands.

Shizu lowered her head as her lady commenced on laughing.

* * *

Serena woke with a start. Luna fell off the bed meowing loudly as she went sailing into the air. Though Serena paid little attention as she ran her hands up to her eyes, pushing wet strands of hair away from her line of vision.

The dream…no the nightmare she had was too real. It scared her. The strange woman that called herself Lady Cheza was trying to force feed her some poison about Darien not loving her. She wouldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it…or could she?

Luna suddenly jumped back on the bed and pawed at Serena's face gaining her attention. "Serena!"

Serena jumped making Luna fall on her side. With a heavy sigh Luna stood up again. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother…Serena what's wrong?" She asked again for the millionth time, deciding on sitting on her lap to be safe.

"Oh Luna….it's nothing I-I just had a nightmare that's all." Serena lied as she picked Luna up and placed her to the side of her as she got up out of bed and rushed out her room to the bathroom. She had to get ready and see Darien soon.

She had to put that nightmare she had and her insecurities behind her. It would be the only way she could move on.

* * *

Lady Cheza stood down the alley between two stores where she knew the Prince and Princess would meet. She smiled as she haven't been on the earth since the reign of Queen Serenity. 

"Hopefully my old tricks haven't gone rusty." She said as she looked over the corner in time to see her mind slave walking into the café. Cheza smirked glad that her powers for the most part were still intact. 'Now to make sure everything goes smoothly.' She thought as she put on a pair of sun glasses and then proceeded to enter as well.

Serena and Darien were seated in booth in the corner of the café. Cheza took a small table near them and watched as her puppet Sora Tomochi stood up near the counter acting as if she was making an order while she looked for her targets.

When she did spot the couple in the corner she left the counter, her order unfinished and walked over to them. As she walked passed Cheza's table, Lady Cheza lifted the menu up to her face to hide it as she entered Sora's mind again so she would have complete control over what she said.

* * *

A/n- sorry I took so long guys, hopefully it won't now that I'm back. I wonder what trouble Cheza is going to stir up now. I can tell you know it won't be any good. 

Thank you every one that reviewed and I'll see you next update!


End file.
